All the Kids
by ronwheezyrox
Summary: Summer holidays have started. There is unresolved tension between Dudley and Clarice. Promises are made and some are broken. AU cause of the 7th book.
1. Chapter 1: Clarice

**Author's Notes**: For Sasha (HarmonicFriction). She has now brought out my inner Dudley coddling.

_Warning_: Drug use, language, self-inflicted pain.

* * *

**All the Kids**

**Chapter 1 **

**Clarice**

The life of a bully is a hard one. Not only do you have to exert tremendous amounts of strength to beat the kid, but you have to use stealth to cover your tracks.

Dudley Dursley was a master of the subtle art of bullying, or so he thought.

"B-b-but I c-can't g-get it till next week!" squealed Cam Ryan, shrinking beneath the seesaw of the park just off Magnolia Road.

Dudley raised his fist threateningly and was mere seconds away from using all the strength his large arm possessed to knock Cam to the ground. However, _she_ walked by.

"OI! DUDLEY DURSLEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Dudley's cheeks reached a new shade of red that even Ron Weasley would have been put to shame. A lump ran down his throat the size of a golf ball. "Gah, er, g-, wha-?" His fist was still held in the same intimidating demeanor, and his other was sweating profusely as it held the cuff of Cam's sweater.

Clarice annunciated as clearly and as rudely as her typically meek voice would allow. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Do-ing?"

"Er, what?"

Clarice hit her palm to her forehead, clearly disgusted at Dudley's inferior intellect. "Cam, go home."

Cam knocked Dudley's massive fist away from his sweater and jumped to his feet, grinning madly as if he knew something the great lard of a bully didn't.

Clarice quickly closed the gap between Dudley and herself. She was not afraid to point her perfectly manicured nail right in Dudley's face. "Stay away from my brother."

Dudley mustered the most pathetic look he could garner. "But he owes me Clarice."

She cocked and eyebrow and a way that made him go weak in the knees. "What could an eleven-year-old possibly owe you?"

_What did she say?_ Asked Dudley to himself, he had been too distracted by the angry glint in her eyes. "I like you."

The cocked eyebrow rose higher still and she stared at him as if he were some foreign object to be prodded and poked. "You didn't answer my question."

Regaining a sense of himself he realized that he couldn't let Clarice know what he had gotten her brother into. "Oh you know, some money."

She eyed him suspiciously and turned furiously letting out a yell of fury before returning to her brother.

Piers Polkiss, who until now, had remained silent, sniggered as Dudley slumped off down Magnolia Road to return to his faultless home.

"What am I doing? What the hell am I doing?" hissed Dudley to himself as he heaved his unfit body over the fence. "Oh great, just great, fuck." He had counted on Clarice's yard holding a small stone or two, not quite. He reached into his baggy pockets searching for something, anything.

He did a little jig upon discovering a small paper clip. He threw it with all his might to the window just above the kitchen.

Nothing happened. "Shit." He bent to the ground to closer examine it for the sight of a pebble.

"Oi! Dursley! Pull up your pants!"

Dudley clasped his buttocks fearfully. How had he let it become unprotected? The memory chilled him to the bone. He turned to see a stream of light shining from Clarice's window. His cheeks burned of embarrassment once again as he looked at her curvaceous silhouette form.

"What are you doing here?" scolded Clarice.

"Will you go out with me?" There he said it.

"Excuse me?"

_God, why to girls have to make this so difficult?_ "Will you go out with me?"

"Good one mate, you can go home now and get your money from Piers," replied Clarice caustically.

"What? This wasn't a bet! I'm being serious!" He frowned up to her, but somehow wasn't angry with her, but himself.

"So you get my brother into _drugs_ then you plan to get in my pants? Is that the way it is?"

Although he couldn't see it on her shadowed face, he knew there was a look of utmost loathing glaring back at him. "Clarice… I'm… s-sorry?"

"What? You don't know if you're sorry? Cause _I_ know you're not. _Cam_ knows you're not. I guess the "amazing" Smeltings isn't teaching you as much as your mum makes it out to be. Just go Dudley; I don't want to see you again."

Dudley bit his lip, holding his sensitive side in. "Bu- but, I _really_ like you Clarice! And don't you know, all the kids are doing it now!"

"Psh, when pigs fly! You don't see _me_ doing it do you? Now go or else I'm going to wake my mum and dad! You're lucky they where earplugs to bed! But if I were to scream, they'd be here in a instant!"

"No! Listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me Dudley Dursley! I _hate_ you. I _loathe_ every essence of your being! Do you know what it's like to think that your little brother may not come home one night because 'Big D' knocked him silly? Or that he may have overdosed on one of the drugs that 'Big D' makes him buy? _No, you don't_. You even hurt your own _cousin_. Even if he's a troubled case, it doesn't give _you_ the right to take your anger out on him! Now go, or I'll scream!"

"Clarice, please!"

She took a deep breath and by the time she let out her bloodcurdling scream Dudley was already on the other side of the fence running to save his behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Dudley

**Author's Notes**: Once again, for Sasha (HarmonicFriction). Due to this chapter, I know want to give Dudleykins a big hug. 

_Warning_: Drug use, language, self-inflicted pain.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Dudley**

The life of a kid on Privet Drive is a hard one. Especially when one is a girl and lives in Number One Privet Drive. Why would the Number One be such a great tragedy of a house? Because it was three away from four. Four being the home of Dudley Dursley. The bane of Clarice's existence, or so she thought.

_Hmph_. Clarice brushed her hair furiously trying to get her dirty blonde locks to fall in a more appealing fashion. Tonight was the night, the splendid, the terrible, the loathsome, the incredible, and the sweat-inducing night. Tonight was junior prom.

Clarice smiled the smile she'd been practicing all week; so much that her muscles were sore from the exercise. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that smile to reach her blue eyes. She feigned a giggle, "Your so funny Daniel!" Her smile dropped in repulsion at the mention of Daniel.

Not that there was anything wrong with Daniel. In fact, nothing was. He was perfect. He opened every door, complimented her five times a night, asked for permission before holding her hand, but he seemed so fake. Clarice sighed. Tonight would have to be the last night she would let this ceaseless perfection continue. She was not good enough for him.

Daniel grinned as he led Clarice into the cafeteria. Clarice, gowned in a flowing blue gown that had a train long enough to trip someone behind her.

"After you," beamed Daniel, encouraging her to start dancing.

Clarice rolled her eyes the tiniest bit, but gave in to his sparkling green eyes. Why couldn't her own eyes sparkle like that?

"You look beautiful tonight by the way."

"Heh, thanks."

And just when the awkwardness of the not so appreciated compliment subsiding, the lulling tune of "Earth Angel" began to emanate from the speakers.

"What the hell is this?" asked a group of teenagers in the back corner, clearly irate at the stoppage of rap beats.

Clarice just shook her head in dismay at their lack of culture.

Daniel bowed low. "May I have this dance?"

Clarice looked everywhere but his perfect face. _I have to end this_. She glanced to the clock; it had only been one half hour and meaning to turn her gaze to the floor she accidentally caught a glimpse of Daniel's hopeful face. "Er, um, I guess."

Reluctantly she put her arms around his neck as he eagerly put his around her waist.

_Earth angel, earth angel. The one I adore_.

Clarice closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over, but Daniel only brought her closer. His warm breathing hit her ear. While this might have soothed another girl, it only bothered her.

_Love you forever, and ever more_.

Daniel moved his lips beside hers. _Oh God no, please no_. His lips taunted her by their closeness and she could almost hear the violins screeching has her horror movie continued.

An inch closer now, and she turned away, pretending to be distracted by the door. Once her eyes met the commotion that was actually occurring at the door she gave a little yelp and leapt out of Daniel's arms.

Dudley Dursley, that stupid boy, was running towards her like his life depended on it. As he came closer she realized the red rage that had taken over his features. Rolls upon rolls bounced upon each other as he ran.

"DUDLEY STOP!"

But she couldn't. The stupid boy had tackled Daniel, but something within her couldn't help but smile as she saw Daniel's surprised look. It didn't take long for that smile to come off her face however. The powerful stench of alcohol met her nose and she turned to stomp off.

"CLARICE-" Daniel punched Dudley in the nose, preventing the drunken boy from continuing. Dudley staggered up from the fray, and socked Daniel in the gut. "Waib!"

He ran, blood spattering his vision after Clarice and her lovely blue gown.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DURSLEY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Even as she yelled she didn't stop.

Miraculously, Dudley caught up to her, but it was to misfortune.

_I fell for you, and I knew the vision of your loveliness._

"CLAREEB! I WANBOO DALKOO YOUUU!"

And then it happened. _Riiiippp!_

The hem of her dress couldn't stand the immense pressure Dudley was putting upon it by merely stepping on it.

Clarice screamed at the top of her lungs as she realized that her undies were hanging out for the world to see. "You just don't know how to stop, do you?!"

Dudley cowered behind his massive fists.

She bent to pick up torn train (much to the pleasure of the boys behind her) and threw it at Dudley. "Here, clean up that damn blood on your face and get outta here! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Clearing the blood helped his speech. "But Clarice! I want to talk to you! I got Cam out of it!"

Clarice's eyes lit up for a moment, but then became dull. "Of course you did! You were thinking like any guy, with your penis, not your heart! You still just want to get in my pants! "

"NO! **It isn't like THAT!**" He pointed to his crotch. "**It's like THIS! THIS!**" He pounded his heart as if trying to prove that's where he thought.

"No Dudley, it's not. Just go. Please."

"No, I'm not leaving until-."

"Until what? I give you sex? No thanks."

Dudley just stood there whimpering like a neglected puppy.

"And you know, Cam's not going to stop until _you_ stop. He looks up to you. I don't know why, but he does, and it pisses me off." Before she noticed, tears were running down her face, smearing her make-up. "God, I _hate_ you Dudley Dursley. You ruin _everything_." And with that she went into the cold night with nothing but the top of her dress and her underwear.

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_.

Dudley remained motionless as the entirety of Stonewall High stared at him like he was a freak. A fool.

Then the silence came.


	3. Chapter 3: Alright

**Author's Notes**: Once again, for Sasha (HarmonicFriction). Sorry about the emo-tastic-ness of this chapter. The opening almost made me cry!

_Warning_: Drug use, language, self-inflicted pain, sexuality.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Alright**

Death is an interesting thing. There are those of us who fear it and try to escape its cold, hard grasp. There are those of us who look upon death and are ready for the great adventure. There are those of us who cannot comprehend the complexities of the afterlife and don't give a damn if they die or not.

And there are those of us who search for the calm surrender that ends the seemingly ceaseless doldrums of unforgiving life.

Dudley collapsed onto his expensive bed. Trying to appreciate the luscious comfort that it held to no avail. He really screwed up this time, and there was no escaping the embarrassment that now haunted his mind. "I ripped her dress," he whispered to himself, "I ripped her friggin' dress." His eyes were watering, from the pain his nose was in right? Right.

Still, why couldn't Clarice look at him and see that he really did care. See that this is his way of life, and there's no changing the way he lives it.

Lying there, Dudley began to drift lazily into sleep. Fantasies filled his head. All of them involving Clarice. He slowly began to wake-up from his half-sleep and he dreamt he had heard the tapping of small stones upon his window.

_Tap_. He heard it again. _Tap, tap_. Dudley shot up in bed. Some lunatic was throwing pebbles at his window! People these days, honestly. You never know what will happen next.

Dudley thudded over to the window and threw it open clumsily, coming off of a horrible hangover.

"Oi! Dudley Dursley, get down here," hissed the lunatic.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes and stared down into the blackness but saw nothing but his own shadow covering the expanse of the yard. "What?"

"You heard me, get down here!"

"If you want something, meet me a Privet Park like everyone else, God," slurred Dudley.

"Just get down here alright?"

Was that a twinge of sadness in the voice of the lunatic? Dudley heaved a sigh and closed his window. As quietly as his large frame would allow he snuck down the stairs, grabbed a six pack and went out the back door.

Upon seeing the figure in his yard he dropped the beers. "What the hell?"

"There was an accident earlier," began Clarice, tears ruining her mascara.

Dudley took a step closer and Clarice flinched, a fresh set of tears arising from her blackened eyes. "Wha-what sort of accident."

"Dudley, my mum… my mum's…" She cried out and ran to him, curling into his sheltering arms. "My mum's dead."

Dudley froze. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea. He had no experience in this whole "feelings" business. He pushed her back. "Why are you here?"

Clarice tried to smile and reached for a can of beer.

Clarice lounged across the park bench, arms spread wide to the open sky. She laughed loudly as she let another empty can fall from her hand.

Dudley looked at Clarice, desire filling within the pit of his stomach.

She sat up, looking at the drunken boy with quizzical, drunken eyes. "What do you think would happen if I just sorta, you know, jumped right now? You know, from up there?" She pointed to the tallest stable branch of a nearby tree.

He shrugged. "Dunno." He couldn't stop staring at her perfect figure and the way she shone in the moonlight.

Clarice stood, beckoning him, in a way he thought to be very seductive. "Help me get up there will ya?" She looked once again to the tree. Her cheeks still stained with mascara shone eerily in the pale light.

Dudley nodded, grunting as he stood for the first time since they had arrived at Privet Park. Clarice skipped up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the tree. She smiled gleefully as she lured him. He couldn't help but follow those perfect blue eyes and that curvaceous body.

"Alright, now lift me up."

"Alright." And he did so, but not without a little something for himself.

Clarice gave a bit of a shriek as she leapt to the first branch. Opening her mouth wide in drunken shock she scolded him. "Dudley Dursley! I do believe you just grabbed my arse." She giggled, and made to climb to the top of the tree, but couldn't reach the branch above her.

"_Shit_, I can't reach it, and I don't think you can get up here to help me anymore." She sighed, and started picking apart a leaf angrily.

"Then come back down here baby," said Dudley in a voice he thought most suave.

Clarice smiled widely, a smile full of wild energy and reckless abandonment. "Catch me."

Obediently Dudley prepared himself for her decent into his arms.

Clarice closed her eyes and leapt. Her hair catching in the wind exhilarated her. Maybe this is what it feels like after all of this. This hell that is life. Maybe this is what it feels like after that last tired breath. She gave a yell of triumph and landed in Dudley's arms.

Laughing madly she threw herself at him, kissing him drunkenly. And together they went down.

Passion and unfulfilled desire suddenly sprang into Dudley veins as he kissed Clarice, again and again. Pulling that pink shirt of hers over her head felt so good.

And then there was Clarice. Shaking as she unbuckled his belt. Her eyes wild with the freedom of the night. Wild with the feeling of skin beside her own. Wild with those lips upon her curves.

She pulled back for a second and Dudley whimpered. He never wanted this to end. Nothing was more perfect than this moment. He reached a hand up to her soft cheek. She was fiercely warm.

Clarice sighed as she stared down upon the boy that had ruined so many aspects of her life. And now another. "**Too bad you're you**," she whispered almost too quietly for him to hear, "**otherwise it would be perfect**." A tear dripped down her face.

She didn't care anymore.

Her life was over anyways.

Dudley grunted has he pulled Clarice back down to him and pressed her hard against him, discovering everything there was to discover about her.

She put her lips to his ear and kissed it lightly. "Alright."


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

**Author's Notes:** Once again, for Sasha (HarmonicFriction). New movie-verse Dudley has made writing him even more fun! Notice, this is the longest chapter to date!

_Warning_: Drug use, language, self-inflicted pain, sexuality.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Promise**

It's amazing really, girl world that is. It's absolutely amazing how a girl goes about her life. Hiding things behind a smile of perfect white teeth. Behind a cover of make-up. You can never truly know what a girl is thinking about and what she's planning.

Especially if you're Dudley Dursley, and understanding Clarice Ryan is your goal.

Time had passed rapidly after the night of the accident. It rushed to carry Clarice away from the pain, like a swift-moving river carrying a log out to sea. Summer holidays were upon the teens of Privet Drive, and all of them were glad for it.

Except Clarice.

The coming of summer meant the coming of her mother's funeral. The funeral that seemed to come upon her so fast that she barely had time to catch her breath. Clarice brushed her hair, distantly looking at her own pale reflection. Her face blotchy from hot salty tears.

The weather for the day was supposed to be sunny. A contradiction to the funeral. But so like a movie, a cliché, it rained. It was pouring as Clarice walked along the grass to her mother's gravesite, but she chose not to put up her umbrella. Opting instead to let her black dress to be soaked through. When would she ever wear it again anyways? Tears came heavily down her face, disguised by the hundreds of raindrops hitting her cheeks.

Then suddenly, everyone was there. Every relative, every friend, every neighbor, every person that came to offer condolences and then move straight on into the rest of their day. Something her mother could never do again.

The eulogy was spoken clearly and quickly. Clarice stood silent for what seemed like mere seconds before walking hand in hand with Cam to seek refuge from the dreary sight of their mother's gravestone shining with rain.

Dudley stared absently from behind his parents, not listening to one word of the eulogy. He was watching her. Waiting for some sign. Anything that would allow him to step forward and take her hand, to hold and comfort her. But none came.

She walked right past him, not even glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She didn't even notice that all the boys from the neighborhood were watching her, not just one.

Dudley did notice however and thought on how to deal with it, but he was in no mood to hit anyone at that moment and instead he turned to Piers.

"Promise me…" he began, thinking he sounded ridiculous and protective.

"Yeah Big D?" replied Piers mechanically.

"Promise me you'll never date Clarice…" He sighed heavily. He didn't like being clean, it did weird things to him.

"Huh?" He was still gazing at the girl of Dudley's dreams.

"Just promise me, alright?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

-

After the sorrowful events of that day, time seemed to slow once again for Clarice. Happy times were headed for her it seemed, even with her mother gone.

Dudley didn't fair so well.

Piers sat up from his bed abruptly after hearing a loud banging on his door. "Oi! Who is it?" He called before answering it. He was home alone, and now would not be a good time for his parents to be coming through the door unexpected.

"It's me," slurred the voice belonging to the one other person Piers had hoped it wouldn't be.

"Dudley?" Piers unlocked the door and peered through it, only opening it an inch.

"Yeah, o' course it's me you nutter. Now let me in, I need a place to smoke and your parent's aren't here." He took a deep breath and exhaled into Piers open mouth.

Piers gagged as alcohol burned his throat. He would never admit to it, but every time the gang got together to drink, Piers wouldn't take a sip. Even if forced, he'd tilt the can back and fake a gulp and a drunken smile. "I, ergh, you can't. I'm… ergh… not dressed."

Dudley stared at him in confusion. "What d'ya mean you're not dressed, I can see your collar, right there!" He pointed at it, having trouble focusing on it. "Unless that's some sorta… skin condition you didn' tell me abou'… Besides, it doesn' matter, it's just like the locker." He made to push through the door.

"No!"

"Oi! What's got into you? Let me in!" He pushed hard on the door, which proceeded to hit Piers across the lip.

"Shit Dudley! If my parent's come home and find blood on the carpet I'll be dead!"

"Hush-up you ninny." He wiped his nose groggily and grabbed his stash from his pocket.

Piers rolled his eyes and ran to the kitchen to grab a towel when he heard the sound he most certainly did not want to hear.

"Piers?" came her voice from the stairs, sweet and innocent. "Who was tha-."

Oh God.

"PIERS! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" yelled Dudley from the other room.

Piers flinched, contemplating jumping out his window. "Uh, er, who?"

"GET IN HERE GOD DAMMIT!" yelled the boy, who by the smell had obviously started smoking his joint.

"Leave him out of this Dudley, why is such a problem if I'm here?" asked Clarice angrily cocking an eyebrow.

This time Dudley didn't go weak in the knees. No, this time he went red in the face. "PIERS!" He once again yelled to the other room. "You promised me! _You fucking promised me!_"

"Promised what?" It wasn't Clarice who had asked that, it was Piers.

"You promised you wouldn't date _her_!" He pointed at Clarice angrily.

"What? When?" Piers came hurrying in to the living room where Dudley and Clarice were glaring at each other angrily.

"At…" he dropped his voice, "at her mom's funeral."

"You were talking about my _relationship status_ at my mom's _funeral_?!" yelled Clarice, looking frantically back and forth between the two boys.

Piers put his hands up defensively. "Don't look at me, I don't know what the hell he's talking about!"

"Shaddup Piers," muttered Dudley.

Clarice glared at Dudley and crossed to the skinnier of the two boys and wrapped her arms around him. "Perhaps it would be better for me and Dudley to talk about this alone babe." She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him as fiercely as she could. Going so far as to push him to the wall and wrap one of her legs around his, causing her skirt to rise a little farther than she even intended.

All the while she peeked at the fat boy through one of her eyes, making sure he was watching.

Once satisfied with her performance she pulled back from Piers smiling. "I'll meet you upstairs, alright? I'll get rid of him and we can finish that movie."

Piers nodded dumbly. She'd never kissed him like that before. It was quite possibly the most wonderful sensation he'd ever felt and he practically floated up the stairs.

As soon as Piers was safely out of ear-shot Clarice turned on Dudley, who was gaping at her, his mouth wide in shock.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words that would be fitting for the situation.

Suddenly Dudley shot bolt upright and flung himself at her and pressed her against the wall, much like she had just done to Piers, but Clarice wasn't going to be the willing participant that Piers had been. She shoved him off as forcefully as she could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dursley?" She stared out a window into the dark abyss that had slowly crept over Privet Drive, it was well into the late hours of the night. A tear fell silently down her face.

"What do you think _you're_ doing Clarice? What are you doing with _Piers_?" He seemed to have calmed the lustful monster inside and the alcohol seemed to be passing out of his system. His joint lay forgotten on the coffee table.

"I'm moving on with my life Dudley, that's what I'm doing. I'm not the girl I was back then. Back on that night that… that I was with you."

Dudley took a step closer to the crying girl. He was tempted to wipe those tears away. But she took a step away from him. "Wha- what d'ya mean?"

Clarice rested her hand on a nearby cabinet and lightly traced the intricate carvings that made up the expensive piece of furniture. "Can you believe it Dudley… that night I wanted to k-kill myself. Can you imagine feeling so much pain inside that you just want to end it all? It was scary. When I came home after we… well, when I came home I stood on my window sill for over and hour, contemplating leaping. Wondering if death would be any better than life…"

Silence met her monologue and she continued to trace the contours of the wood until finally Dudley spoke.

"**I'm sorry about that…**" he paused, recalling the night that had seemed so remarkably perfect. "**Well, not about **_**that**_"

"**Oh great, **_**thanks**._ That really means a lot to me," sneered Clarice.

"You were great by the way…"

Clarice dropped her mouth wide open, hardly able to believe the words coming out of his mouth. "_What?_"

"Probably the best I've had…" he grinned wide remembering her smooth skin against his.

"Ok, that's _enough_, just leave will you?" she pushed his shoulder a little.

Dudley looked back at her, reminding her of a wounded animal, his lower lip quivering slightly.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him again.

"Just one more thing?" he looked at her questioningly.

She sighed, a bit annoyed that she couldn't return to Piers as soon as she had wanted to. "Ugh, sure, what is it?"

He grinned mischievously and moved as fast as his large form would allow him and he once again pressed her hard against the wall. "I want what you just gave to little Polkiss up there," he whispered in her ear.

And not knowing why or to what end, she complied… quite possibly giving Dudley a little more than he had asked for.

She heard the creak of Pier's door and tried to push Dudley off of her. He grunted, but smiled a wide grin as he pulled away.

Clarice look frantically to the stairs and sighed with relief, her boyfriend wasn't to the landing yet. "Promise you won't tell him?" she hissed.

Dudley whistled a bit as he opened the door. "Uh-huh." He closed the door part-way, but opened it again quickly, looking to the stairs to make sure Piers wasn't there. "You might want to pull your skirt over your arse though… I doubt Piers has gone tha' far yet."

Clarice flushed red with embarrassment and did indeed pull her skirt over her arse just as Piers came into view and Dudley closed the door.


End file.
